


Morning Knots

by SweetLittleNebula



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Knotting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent Porn, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleNebula/pseuds/SweetLittleNebula
Summary: Marinette wakes up to find her werewolf lover in a full shift and dealing with a certain problem, one that she is more than okay with helping with.





	Morning Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Nebula likes werewolves a bit TOO much. And therefore sometimes needs to write some super self indulgent werewolf porn. What better way to do it than with one of her favorite ships from Miraculous Ladybug?

Marinette had decided probably during those first few weeks of being bonded to Gabriel that the best part about waking up some mornings was being able to wake up with a giant, fluffy wolf curled up around her.

She squinted as she slowly woke up, shifting a bit to lift a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. The morning sun was just barely filtering through the blinds of the cottage, and she had half a mind to wave her hand and mumble a spell to cast a shade and darken the room further. She didn’t enjoy waking up with the rising sun, but again, waking up to a giant wolf was what made it better.

Gabriel huffed behind her, indicating that he was also awake, one paw moving to hook around her waist and tug her closer to him. Marinette giggled, looking over her shoulder to meet icy blue eyes.

“Morning to you, too,” she told the silver wolf, moving to turn around so she could curl up closer to him.

Or, she would have, if Gabriel didn’t pin her in place with his large paws.

“Gabriel? Is everything al-?”

Her words caught in her throat before she could even finish the  _ thought  _ associated with them, eyes widening as she felt a very familiar but much  _ larger  _ part of Gabriel that she had become fairly intimate with during their time together.

The wolf whined in her ear, hips rocking against her, his cock rubbing against her behind. He had never gotten like this before, he normally had such control over himself as a wolf. So then why. . . ?

Gabriel pawed at her leg, doing his best to spread her so he could slip himself between her legs. He whined again, continuing to rock his hips against her, his cock now rubbing between her folds and against her clit.

Marinette’s face flushed as she moaned softly, hesitantly rubbing against him. He was definitely bigger like this when compared to all the other times they slept together. Was it because he was in his wolf form?

“G-Gabriel. . . What’s gotten into you, what. . . ?” She paused, thinking for a moment before looking back at him again. Was. . . Was he in a rut?! It would make sense for why he didn’t seem to have any control like this, and why it was happening while he was in his wolf form. How often had Gabriel left the comfort of their home to deal with his rut without her help, after all.

Marinette tried to pull away, but Gabriel growled in her ear, large paws once more pinning her in place against him. She couldn’t help the pleasurable shiver than ran down her spine at the sound, a soft groan escaping her. She wasn’t going to be able to get away during this, which meant that the next few days were going to be spent stuck in bed with him. She couldn’t even be sure if he’d take human form during this time, either.

The wolf continued to rock against her, pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock and mixing with her own growing wetness. He growled in her ear again, his movements slowly becoming more desperate.

It was like he was trying to say that he needed to be inside of her. Would he even fit though?! His cock was far larger like this than in his other forms, so there was no guarantee he could fit it in her sex.

Or fit his knot, for that matter. When a male werewolf hit their rut, typically when their mate was in heat, knotting tended to be an important factor during that time, wasn’t it? Fuck, this was going to be several days of hell. Pleasurable hell, but still!

“G-Gabriel, you. . . You have to try to be gentle with me,” she said, continuing to rub against him with a moan. Oh, she would be lying if she denied this being a fantasy of hers, but she never expected it to actually happen! “I-I’m not sure you’ll be able to fit, and- o-ohhhhhh.”

His tongue lapped against the bite mark on the crook of her neck, fangs lightly grazing over the scarred flesh. Her body was beginning to feel hotter now, her face flushing brightly as she continued to rub herself against him. Was it possible for the human mate of a werewolf to enter a heat of their own? But she was also a witch! Surely that meant that-

She stilled, her breath hitching in her throat. Gabriel had managed to angle his hips enough to push the tip of his cock into her, stretching her. There was a stinging pain masked by undeniable pleasure, and Marinette found herself gripping at the bedsheets.

Gabriel made a huffing sound, moving his hips back and nearly pulling out of her before thrusting forward again. Marinette gasped, her body arching slightly as his cock pushed further into her, that wonderful mix of pain and pleasure shooting through her entire form.

“G-Gabriel, p-please,” she gasped, trying to rock her hips back against him to take him in more. She already felt so full, so pleasantly stretched, but she  _ knew  _ that he wasn’t even done yet.

He wouldn’t be done until he knotted her and fucked her senseless until his rut was over.

He was growling again, his hips moving faster, pushing his cock further into her. Despite his increased movement, he still seemed to be careful with her. Even like this, he knew better than to just slam into her completely. He was taking his time, working her up so she could possibly take all of him, his knot included.

It was a glorious ache that she felt as his cock moved inside of her, still stretching her with a delightful burn that sent continuous jolts of pure pleasure throughout her. Hot. She felt so hot, it was like her entire body was on fire the longer he was inside of her! She whined when he pulled back, nearly leaving her empty and wanting.

“N-no, please, inside, I-I need you inside,” she gasped, groaning when he began to push into her again. Fuck, it felt so good!

And then he began to thrust harder, faster, little moans and cries of pleasure spilling across her tongue as her mate began to properly fuck her. The wolf growled in her ear, and there was a sharp, stinging pain blooming across her shoulder as he sunk his fangs into her flesh, marking her as his once more.

Marinette moaned loudly, the sound carrying throughout their bedroom. Full. She felt so full with his cock inside of her like this. There was no way she could take his knot! He couldn’t even enter her fully, she thought. Some of his cock  _ had  _ to still be outside of her sex, right?

But with each thrust, she could  _ feel  _ him inching further into her, whimpering when she felt the beginning of his knot brushing against her folds with each thrust of his hips.

Marinette blindly reached behind her, gripping silver fur in one hand while her other still clutched at the bedsheets. She could feel her release growing with each little shift of movement from Gabriel, tiny whines falling from her each time she could  _ swear  _ that she was going to cum, only for her mate to draw it out. She could swear that the little huffing noise he made at one point was supposed to be him  _ laughing  _ at her.

Bastard.

Her lips parted in a silent cry when she felt his knot begin to push into her. Yes, she had definitely taken his knot before, but  _ god _ this had more of a pleasurable burn to it than those other times. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t in one of his other forms, and therefore she wasn’t used to it.

Regardless, the wolf’s movements were becoming more frantic the deeper he tried to get his knot into her, his whines growing in volume. She could feel his claws lightly pressing against her skin, and she knew that she would be healing more than just bite marks once this was all done.

“F-fuck, Gabriel. . . I-I don’t think I can-  _ oh, my god _ .”

His knot entered her fully after a hard thrust, his hips pressed flush against hers for just a moment as she adjusted to him being locked into place again.

And then she was crying out his name as he began to rut against her again, hard and fast. Her grip on his fur and the bedsheets tightened, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt her release drawing closer and closer to the edge again. She wasn’t going to be able to hold back this time, and he wasn’t going to be able to slow his movements to tease her, either.

“ _ GABRIEL! _ ” His name fell from her lips like a desperate prayer as she came, her entire body twitching against his, nothing but pure pleasure lighting its way through her nerves.

But he didn’t stop thrusting, growls echoing in her ear as he moved faster and faster, easily building her up to another orgasm. This time, she couldn’t even say his name, instead clinging for dear life to him.

Gabriel howled behind her, his own release finally hitting him. He emptied himself into her, his cock twitching inside of her the entire time, drawing a faint moan from her.

Though he didn’t pull out of her, Marinette felt his tongue lightly lapping at the bite he had left, and she knew his whine was because he thought he had hurt her.

With a weak laugh, she did her best to turn and look at him, gasping slightly at the small movement. His knot was shrinking down, but having him still inside of her felt  _ amazing _ .

“I’m alright, darling, see? I’ll be healing myself later, I promise.” She was also going to take care to cast a morning after spell before he obviously went again, but that could wait a moment.

“Maybe now you won’t leave every time your rut hits, hm?” Marinette giggled as Gabriel nuzzled her in response, huffing gently.

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
